


Spidery

by kahlee_116



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, spiderman's fear of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlee_116/pseuds/kahlee_116
Summary: Peter sees a spider. Harley has to deal with this.Written for parkner halloween week day 2.:)





	Spidery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is really short, but i really couldn't figure out how to keep the story going, and I didn't want to try again, so this is kinda the best I've got. I'm planning on doing the other days, but we'll see!! Who knows!! not me!!

When Harley walked back into the lab after grabbing food from the kitchen, he saw Peter sitting on the ceiling looking around with a mix of caution and apprehension. 

“Uhhh. Watcha doin’ up there, darlin’?” he asked with a slight smirk, already knowing what might be the cause to his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Oh, nothing,” Peter said, with an anxious tone to his voice. “There just might be a spider that I may have lost. It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” 

Harley, who did not have arachnophobia (unlike _ some _ people), had seen Peter like this before. One time, he had made the mistake of reminding him that the spider could also climb on the walls and ceilings, making Peter climb onto Harley’s back for safety. It was a good thing Peter was so light. 

“It doesn’t look so fine to me,” Harley said with an eyebrow cocked.

“It's not!! I feel like it’s watching me!! And waiting for me to get down where it can reach me!!” Peter exclaimed, a whiny note coming into his voice near the end. 

Harley chuckled to himself, under his breath.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll keep you safe from the evil spider, and kill it when it comes out.”

“Thanks,” Peter said with a slight tremble to his voice. 

Harley smiled to himself at his boyfriend's actions. "Anytime, sweetheart."


End file.
